(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air mattress, and in particular, an air mattress having a plurality of inner compartments and nest-like fittings, and each of the compartments is an independent member.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional air mattress A1 that is a fully sealed air chamber A11. A pulling rim A2 is mounted at the bottom of the bed. The pulling rim A2 prevents an air-filled mattress from expansion. The conventional air mattress does not provide balanced support to the bed and therefore one side of the mattress A1 will depress at one side subsequently. In view of the above, the air mattress will cause an abnormal sleeping position.